Finding Love In The Enchanted Forest
by SapphicaWrites
Summary: Sat beside a fire warming herself up, Elsa finds herself joined by her crush Honeymaren. She wonders... does the Northuldra girl feel the same way? (Elsamaren, Canon, Fluff)


On a clear beautiful night in the Enchanted Forest, Elsa had just finished surveying the woods and the Northuldra camp. She did this every night to make sure the people she had now sworn to protect were safe and out of danger. These woods were special to her, not because they were the origins of her powers, but because the blood of the Northuldra also flowed through her veins.

However, since the woods were in no immediate peril, Elsa took the chance to relax. She soon made her way to the personal campsite she'd set up for herself near the Northuldra camp. The elder had offered to let Elsa stay in one of the tents in the camp, but Elsa had politely declined.

As she arrived, Elsa sat down on a small log and held out her hands. The fire that was burning in front of her warmed her up greatly. Even if she was an ice goddess, she appreciated the power of heat. She relaxed in content, closing her eyes.

As she took a deep breath and continued to relax, she moved her hands in closer, wanting to capture more of the heat. But then, she got a surprise visitor. From within the flames, Elsa's little lizard friend, Bruni, jumped out and onto her lap.

Elsa giggled. "Hey little guy, you wanna warm up too?"

Bruni squeaked and cuddled in her palm. The fire spirit was just simply adorable. Elsa had always wanted a pet like him as a child. She stroked his soft warm scales, feeling the heat flowing through his body. She played with him for a little while, before sending him on his way.

The forest truly had its wonders and Elsa had a feeling she had only gotten a taste of what it had to offer in the couple of months she'd been in these woods. Just what mysterious did the unknown still hold? What secrets did it still hide?

As Elsa continued to warm up, Honeymaren then approached from the trees, holding a cup of warm tea in her hand. She hoped she wasn't disturbing Elsa. After all, to her people, Elsa was a goddess, the fifth spirt who balanced all of nature within the woods.

"Your Majesty?"

"Oh Honeymaren," Elsa greeted the Northuldra woman, blushing. As Honeymaren sat down she took the tea. "Oh thank you... I was feeling a little thirsty." She drank it, tasting the refreshing taste of the Northuldra's maple leaf tea. She'd become quite fond of the taste.

Watching Elsa gulp down her tea, Honeymaren eyed her curiously. "You're not coming to the camp tonight, Your majesty?"

"I prefer to sleep under the stars," Elsa insisted. "And I told you to just call me Elsa. I'm not a Royal anymore."

Honeymaren chuckled. "Well, I couldn't help but notice you still aid your beloved sister especially when it comes to governing back in Arendelle, so clearly, you do still take a keen interest in taking care of your homeland."

She did have a point. Even though Elsa had left her old life behind, she had found herself dragged back into that world from time to time. Anna had everything under control, but there were always little details that Elsa still wanted to handle personally.

"Besides, you are our saviour and pretty much our leader after all... Elsa."

Elsa blushed. For a while, she'd gotten quite close to Honeymaren, closer than she would have liked. It was actually quite easy for her to fall in love with the right woman, but she was always consumed by the fear they wouldn't like her back.

Realising Elsa looked uneasy, Honeymaren blushed as well, albeit more embarrassed. "I'm sorry... Do you want me to go? If you want your rest..."

"No, stay," Elsa stated. "It's fine."

Nodding, Honeymaren smiled at her. "You're doing very well, by the way. Protecting and leading us all the way you have been."

"I'm not a leader, that's Yelena's job," Elsa said. "But I am a protector."

"But we look up to you. You broke the mist that enveloped this forest, allowed us to be kin with your people again." Honeymaren moved in a little closer. "You have my... our deepest thanks for helping us, Elsa. You broke the curse and became the fifth spirit to save us."

Those words touched Elsa deeply. Not many women were capable of making the heart of the snow queen melt, but Honeymaren had certainly succeeded. Elsa wanted to return the favour. She wanted to make Honeymaren happy most of all.

But again, the fear she didn't feel the same way was nagging in the back of her mind. Maybe she just thought of her as a close friend, that was all. It was hard to decipher what was romantic and what was platonic, especially in a close relationship like theirs.

"Honeymaren?"

"Yes?"

Smiling, Elsa moved a little closer to Honeymaren, blushing a little. "I thank you so much for your company. It's ...always warmer when you're here."

Honeymaren's cheeks grew a rosy pink "You... Think so?"

The goddess nodded. "You keep me company up here. I haven't made a friend like you in a very long time."

"You think of me... As a friend?"

"A close friend," was all Elsa would say. She didn't have the courage to say how she felt. She didn't want her heart to be broken again, like it had been so many times before. Her heart started to beat a little faster, anxiety starting to flare up.

But then Honeymaren spoke.

"What about... More than friends?"

Blushing even deeper, Elsa didn't know how to respond. Was it... a sign that Honeymaren liked her back? No one had ever said that to her before. Elsa was nervous but she had to be sure. She had to know the truth, but she played her cards carefully.

"Whoa, That is... very interesting indeed," she stated. "How would you define more than friends?

Honeymaren rubbed the back of her neck and looked away, feeling that she was making the situation awkward. "You know what forget it. I should let you get your rest."

She was about to get up when Elsa took her hand. "No... I'm curious now. What do you mean by... More than friends?"

Moving back to being closer to Elsa, Honeymaren tried to explain how she felt. "It's like, knowing each other a lot better, by also spending more time together. Love is what connects us all after all, as the elder says."

The 'L' word made Elsa perk up. She knew now that Honeymaren felt the same. There was no doubt about it, she was in love with her. And that made Elsa's confidence rise. Finally, someone she loved and could be together with, as she'd always dreamed.

Honeymaren just got flustered. "N-not in that way but I mean... You have a deep love for this forest, for my people."

"For you," Elsa finished. "I... I think I have a deep love for you too."

Her friend's eyes widened, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Wait, what? Really?"

Elsa shyly nodded. "I mean, when I first came here, I did think you were beautiful, but I've had a lot of one-sided attractions to women."

"But you got to know me."

"Yes," Elsa stated. "And after all these months of being here... I realise it now. I love you, Maren

Now it was Honeymaren's turn to be touched. She felt her chest, take aback by Elsa's endearing words. "No one has ever called me Maren."

"I...I think it suits you," Elsa admitted.

Honeymaren leaned in closer. "I... I think I agree with that."

Elsa smiled and stared intently into Honeymaren's chocolate brown eyes. There was something she wanted to do, something she'd wanted to do with another woman for so long. As she and Honeymaren grew closer, Elsa cupped her friend's cheek gently... and then kissed her deepl.y

Honeymaren whimpered a little, before kissing back, wrapping her arms around the Goddess. Words couldn't describe how wonderful it was to kiss Elsa. The blonde's cold lips pressing against Honeymaren's warm skin, soft hands stroking her brown hair.

But then, the Northuldra girl broke the kiss, her cheeks still glowing pink. "I-I've never kissed a goddess before."

Then, Elsa did one of her cute giggles, covering her face a little with her hand. "I'm not a Goddess, not really. I'm just like you and like everyone else, I always yearn for love. I wouldn't trade it for anything else. Love is a key to my gift of magic, after all."

Reaching out, Honeymaren held Elsa's hands. She was glad to have done that, but still felt Elsa needed some privacy. "Do you still want me to stay?"

"Of course, I want you to stay, but the fire will need to be put out soon," Elsa replied. She then made a cosy snow blanket for Honeymaren and her to huddle up with. She may not have felt the cold, but she knew her new love definitely did.

Shyly, Honeymaren snuggled up to Elsa, lying against the spirit as she stroked her hair and held her close in the snowy blanket. She sighed, feeling comfortable in her embrace. To think... she and Elsa were now in love.

"So... What does this make us?" she asked dreamily.

"Um, a couple?" Elsa said, giggling a little.

That phrase made Honeymaren still blush. She'd been doing a lot of that during this whole conversation. "I... I never thought I'd be dating the saviour of my people."

"And I didn't expect to fall for a woman from an enchanted forest," Elsa remarked.

Honeymaren smiled. "But... It is a pleasant surprise." She looked up and kissed Elsa again.

Cupping her cheeks, Elsa kissed back. It was definitely a pleasant surprise for them both indeed.

"I love you... Elsa," Honeymaren finally said.

"And I love you too, Maren," Elsa finally said back, as they then touched foreheads lovingly.

xXx

**Author's note: **Fun fact, this was actually the first Elsamaren thing I actually wrote! Okay, so there's one more fic left and that'll be all for today.

Hope you enjoy the gayness!


End file.
